


A Trip to Japan (Hetalia Japan x Reader Oneshot)

by Mimi_Senpai



Series: 1p! Hetalia Short Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Senpai/pseuds/Mimi_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Japan x Reader Oneshot) You are the younger sister of America and Canada. Your name is (Y/n) Jones. You are shy, introverted, and an otaku. You and your big brothers visit the country of Japan, for your big brothers' World Meeting. You walk around by yourself, exploring Japan. What will happen next, and who will you meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Japan (Hetalia Japan x Reader Oneshot)

You were walking around Japan, with your two older brothers. Now, there was a good thing and a bad thing about this. The good thing was that you were in JAPAN, birthplace of your favorite things. A couple of examples are: pocky, anime, and manga. The bad thing though, was that your oldest brother, Alfred (America), was shouting on the top of his lungs, saying how he was "the hero" and running around. Your other brother, Matthew (Canada), was trying to calm Alfred down. You sighed. You thought, you HOPED, that today would be a GOOD day, for once. Sadly, luck never comes your way. You had dressed up too, for this occasion. You wore a (favorite color) T-shirt, white skinny jeans, (favorite color) converse, (favorite color) beanie, a silver anime necklace, anime bracelets, your bag that said "Senpai Notice Me!", and your new pair of eyeglasses. Once, you had enough of Alfred's shouting, you tapped on Mattie's shoulder. When Mattie turned around, you whispered like always. (You're very quiet and don't like to draw attention to yourself) "Mattie, I'm going to go try to find a quiet spot where I can read. I'll meet you and Alfred at the hotel." Mattie nodded and allowed you to go. You walked away.

~Time skip~

Eventually, you found a quiet natural spot to read your manga. It was under a sakura blossom tree. You smiled slightly and sat down under the tree. You took out your bag and rummaged through it. You took out your box of (strawberry or chocolate) pocky and (favorite manga). You started to read your manga while nibbling on the pocky. 

~Time skip~

You were reading your manga contently, when you sensed someone looking at you. You looked up and saw... a cute black-haired boy around (your age). He looked Japanese. You noticed he was staring at the cover of your manga. The boy looked up and saw you looking at him. You blushed and he did too. "Herro. Sorry if I bothered you. I just noticed the manga you have is the one I am trying to find. It recentry went out of stock. I am Honda Kiku." The boy said, bowing. "Kon'nichiwa. I am (Y/n) Jones." You replied. You two stared at each other for a bit. "Um... Would you like to read it with me?" You asked Kiku. Kiku looked at you in shock, and slowly nodded. "Yes, prease. Thank you." Kiku said. Kiku walked over and sat next to you. You two read it together.

~Time skip~

Your brothers had found you, saying that you had to come home for dinner. You waved goodbye to Kiku, when Kiku stopped you and pressed a piece of paper into your hand. "Bye, (Y/n)-chan." Kiku said, and when your brothers were not looking, he kissed your cheek. You watched as Kiku ran away. Your face was bright red. You looked at the paper in your hand. It said:

 

Call me, (Y/n)-chan  
(XXX) XXX-XXXX  
Kiku-kun

 

You smiled happily, as you walked away with your brothers.


End file.
